


Комната с видом на огни

by lachance



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Способ сказать "спасибо".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Комната с видом на огни

С патрулем он сталкивается между доками и одним из полузаброшенных торговых районов на окраине, смерть едва не происходит под аккомпанемент тяжелых ударов разделочного ножа о дерево вдалеке и тошнотворный запах несвежей рыбы. Шум голосов сливается в сплошной монотонный гул, и Шинске отбивается от десятка хорошо вооруженных шинсенгуми в полной тишине, из всех звуков – только лязг мечей и шорохи человеческой жизни кварталом дальше. Патруль изо всех сил теснит его обратно к пристани, не желая подвергать опасности людей. Такасуги, смертельно уставшему после длинного перегона по узким портовым улочкам вдоль всей береговой линии, где в незаметных бухтах в излучинах рек с кораблей сгружали контрабандное оружие, всех сил хватает на то, чтобы оставаться на пустыре между пристанью и торговой площадью, чтобы дать Кихейтай время уйти. Время утекает, оглядываясь, он слишком отчетливо видит у реки знакомые паруса, а бой против десятка хорошо подготовленных бойцов и не мог даться ему легко.  
  
Лишь обходя одним обманным движением сразу двоих и едва не подставляясь еще одному, чтобы нейтрализовать всю тройку в четыре коротких удара, он позволяет себе рвано выдохнуть, на мгновение зажмуриваясь, а потом подается вперед. Тело звенит от напряжения, когда он вгоняет короткий меч в живот противнику до основания, и полицейский падает к ногам с мучительной паузой, едва не успевая перед смертью ударить его лезвием по лодыжкам.  
  
Быстро отходя на шаг в сторону, Шинске думает об одном – он теряет концентрацию, это может плохо закончиться.  
  
Негромкий смех слышится за спиной, когда противников остается всего пятеро, и они явно не спешат в драку, над жестким воротником формы – перепуганные лица совсем юных мальчишек. Таких же юных на вид, как Камуи, невозмутимо сидящий прямо на холодной земле – когда только появился? Опорой ему служит торчащий из земли кусок арматуры.  
  
– Что тебе нужно? – Шинске говорит отрывисто, жестче, чем хотел бы, но сложно следить за интонациями, когда меч становится все тяжелее, а горло саднит, и каждый выдох рвано вырывается из горла с шипением. Нехватка кислорода от невозможности толком вдохнуть и выдохнуть; он блокирует хороший, пожалуй, даже слишком хороший для мальчишки выпад и почти без паузы атакует сам, и это стоит ему головокружения, и острых уколов боли в запястьях. Он слишком устал.  
  
– Мои информаторы сказали, что сегодня здесь будет шоу. – Камуи улыбается, совершенно не боясь говорить о делах Харусаме при патрульных – значит, считает их судьбу решенной. Шинске не собирается его разочаровывать.  
  
– Ты знал о том, что в порту будет облава, и ничего мне не сказал? – Такасуги успевает оглянуться, глядя на собеседника с ленивым недоумением, прежде чем рассечь одним ударом противнику горло. – Я бы мог счесть тебя предателем.  
  
– Все предают, – он смеется, смех – радость ребенка, попавшего в парк развлечений, – но будь милосерден, я пришел сюда, как только узнал.  
  
– Пришел спасти меня? – Шинске смеется, в одно движение падая на колени, чтобы подсечь противнику ноги, вынуждая тяжело рухнуть рядом, и только тогда перехватывает рукоять обеими руками, вгоняя лезвие между ребрами, поближе к сердцу. – Тогда у тебя плохо получается.  
  
Вместо ответа Камуи вскидывает зонт на плечо, и трое полицейских, что пытались атаковать, пока Шинске расправлялся с четвертым, защищаясь его телом, как щитом, падают на землю, и пули, прошедшие навылет, бесшумно падают на потрескавшуюся мертвую землю пустыря.  
  
Он встает, пытаясь отдышаться, и прячет меч в ножны на поясе. Камуи смеется:  
  
– Так лучше, Шинске?  
  
Он невозмутимо кивает, коротко усмехаясь:  
  
– Да. Гораздо лучше.  
  
*  
  
Письмо с предложением встретиться в Йошиваре Камуи получает поздней ночью, за несколько часов до того, как начинает светать. С тех пор, как с кораблей Кихейтай сгрузили французские штурмовые винтовки и пару бесценных английских игрушек, достойных армии сёгуната, о Шинске совсем ничего не было слышно, будто столкновение с одним из многочисленных патрулей, жадно прочесывающих побережье, все-таки не прошло для него бесследно. Камуи хотел бы знать имя человека, сдавшего точки передачи оружия и маршрут самого Шинске, но искать его не пытается – слишком скучно. Пусть глава Кихейтай разбирается со своими предателями сам. Главное, что груз благополучно оказался на мирной земле Эдо.  
  
Мир. Он улыбается, распечатывая письмо, переданное молчаливым посыльным, и ложится на палубу, прижимаясь лопатками к прохладному дереву, и читает короткие отрывистые строчки в бледном свете луны. Такасуги предлагает встретиться в Йошиваре. Будь это засада от шинсенгуми, взявших его, он не предлагал бы встречу в скрытом от закона квартале красных фонарей.  
  
Он легко поднимается на ноги, постукивая по полу кончиком зонта, и, насвистывая, спускается вниз, в рубку, давая пару коротких указаний о смене маршрута. Все приятные бесполезные вещи, что лежат в грузовом отсеке, подождут своих хозяев еще пару дней, торговля прибыльна и безопасна, но чудовищно скучна, Шинске безопасен лишь условно, и тем особенно интересен. Камуи насвистывает, быстро проходя по узким корабельным коридорам к задней палубе, чтобы посмотреть на виднеющуюся вдалеке береговую линию, едва-едва начавшую сливаться с горизонтом.  
  
Шинске смеялся, говоря, что у Харусаме стало слишком много дел в Эдо, и выдыхал горчащий дым в дрожащий ночной воздух; податливо отзывались на каждое прикосновение струны сямисэна, во всяком слове безошибочно читалась угроза, но каждый считал себя в силах не обращать на нее внимания – потому было спокойно. За стенами ожидали люди, вооруженные до зубов и жадные до крови, за бортом простиралось море, готовое принять каждую из жертв, в грузовом отсеке ждала своего часа взрывчатка, принадлежащая в равной степени обеим из сторон, – потому было интересно.  
  
Кихейтай – это всегда интересно.  
  
Камуи откладывает зонт в сторону,  опираясь двумя руками о парапет, и наклоняется к воде, глядя на то, как серебристыми тенями в водной глади проносятся стаи рыб. Небо над морем чистое и глубокое, и созвездия различимы ясно, как никогда.  
  
*  
  
Над Йошиварой сияют ночные звезды. Луна, как и солнце, показываются над подземным городом всего на пару часов в день, прежде чем скрыться за границей провала в земле, ставшего их небом, но рассеянный звездный свет разливается по брусчатке каждую ночь. Камуи спускается в подземелье один, не взяв с собой никого из бойцов, что до поддержки тому, кто смог бы вырезать каждый из отрядов Хьякка в одиночку? Но ему нет дела до женщин, и нет дела до мужчин – пусть местные банды считают, что у них есть право на существование, пока таков естественный порядок вещей, – он быстро проходит сквозь весь ночной город, безошибочно останавливаясь перед домом, в котором и по ночам сияет солнце.  
  
Хинова не строит иллюзий, глядя на его безмятежную улыбку, но улыбается в ответ очень спокойно и просто:  
  
– Рада видеть тебя снова.  
  
В интонациях мелькает что-то очень женское, что-то материнское, что-то, что заставляет смех вспениться на губах, и Камуи негромко смеется, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, пока маленькая покалеченная женщина безмятежно разливает чай на двоих, будто все в порядке.  
  
– Ты знаешь, кого я ищу?  
  
– Я знаю, кто ищет тебя, – она смотрит мягко и ласково, – жизнь здесь перестала быть спокойной с тех пор, как он пришел.  
  
– Местные банды, наркоторговцы, паршивые клиенты, мы, Ято и Харусаме, – Камуи протягивает руку и берет крошечную чашку чая со стола, не садясь, – жизнь Йошивары никогда не была спокойной.  А не было ли на ваших улицах шинсенгуми, Хинова?  
  
– С тех пор, как нашим гостем стал глава Кихейтай? – Она складывает руки на коленях, смотрит темными, понимающими глазами, от чашки на столе вьется полупрозрачный дымок. – Нет. Как и всегда, око закона слепнет, глядя на свет красных фонарей.  
  
Камуи делает один короткий глоток, почти не чувствуя вкуса, и ставит чашку обратно на светлую столешницу, кланяясь сидящей перед ним женщине в притворном – почти притворном – уважении.  
  
– Он никогда не бывал так ярок.  
  
Хинова склоняет голову в ответ.  
  
*  
  
Шинске сидит на коленях у низкого столика и улыбается так, будто уже ждал его. Или, что вернее, пару мгновений назад был предупрежден – покачиваются тонкие латунные колокольчики у двери, закрытой слишком резко, чувствуется легкий запах, не принадлежащий Такасуги – что-то цветочное, какие-то духи. Хьякка? Вероятнее всего.  
  
– Должен ли я назвать свое имя? – Шинске почти удается говорить серьезно, склоняясь в глубоком поклоне, которым местные проститутки приветствуют своих клиентов, но уголки губ дергаются в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.  
  
Камуи усмехается, садясь напротив, но ухмылка выходит недоброй, лишенной всякого веселья.  
  
– Я беспокоился, что ты мертв, – безмятежный тон не способен обмануть ни одного из них, – а ты предпочитаешь ломать комедию.  
  
– Товар с моих кораблей едва не был арестован, я чуть не погиб… трижды, – он откидывается назад на вытянутых руках, скрещивая ноги, и в позе больше не чувствуется даже притворной покорности, с которой Шинске встретил его, – меня разыскивает каждая собака в Эдо и все дела приходится проворачивать здесь. Мне начинает доставлять беспокойство перспектива быть живым.  
  
– Может, мне убить тебя? – Камуи на мгновение прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь так, будто эта мысль доставляет ему невероятное удовольствие. – И забрать себе твою любимую игрушку? Твой Кихейтай?  
  
– Эти люди не пойдут за тобой, – Шинске ухмыляется, глядя то на кисеру, лежащую на столе, то на его руки, сжимающие ручку зонта, – мы прошли вместе через многое.  
  
– Ты о том, как превратил свой отряд в банду террористов? – Камуи смотрит в сторону, задумчиво прижав кончик пальца к подбородку. – Или о том, как сделал из солдат военных преступников? А, подожди, – счастливая улыбка растекается по губам, не касаясь глаз, – это же одно и то же.  
  
– Может, поговорим о работе? – Он выпрямляется одним гибким движением, и ладонь молниеносно оказывается на рукояти меча – жест скорее обещания, чем угрозы. – Или продолжим трогательные разговоры о моем прошлом?  
  
– Ты встречаешь меня на коленях и предлагаешь поговорить о работе. Я заинтригован.  
  
– А я каждый день вижу здесь Харусаме, – безмятежная улыбка едва касается бледных губ, – чем так важна Йошивара?  
  
– Ты ожидаешь ответа? – Камуи смеется, звенит в воздухе чистый, почти детский нежный смех.  
  
– Юго-восток города, – Шинске кивает будто бы сам себе, – склады, на которые мои люди сгрузили боеприпасы… нет?  
  
– Говорят, мудрец по капле воды может догадаться о существовании океана, – Камуи склоняет голову к плечу и сильнее сжимает пальцы на ручке зонтика, – ты умен, Шинске?  
  
– Йошивара, – тянет он вместо ответа, – женщины Йошивары. Наркотики, контрабанда, работорговля. Поговорим о любимых игрушках, Камуи?  
  
Он оказывается на ногах раньше, чем Такасуги успел бы вытащить меч из ножен, но он даже не пытается, продолжая спокойно сидеть, чуть сгорбившись и опустив плечи. Не меняется даже взгляд, он такой же темный и внимательный, но Шинске не смотрит в дуло, направленное прямо ему в лицо – только в глаза Камуи.  
  
– Чего ты добиваешься? – Он абсолютно спокоен и собран, как и всегда, дрожи нет, лишь легкий ветер из окна трогает рукава. Сквозь стекла льется леденцовый алый свет – красные фонари Йошивары приветливо загораются по ночам. – Твои беспомощные угрозы – это и есть разговор о работе?  
  
– Что ты, нет, – Шинске смеется, легко подаваясь вперед, и раньше, чем он успевает среагировать, легко касается дула губами, вбирает в рот, проводя языком по темному металлу в безупречно непристойном жесте, от которого с лица Камуи исчезает улыбка, – это просто разговор.  
  
Кончик языка касается темной бумаги, ведет вверх по острой грани.  
  
– Мой способ развлечь тебя.  
  
Он широко улыбается, глядя весело и немного безумно, поза теряет всякую расслабленность в один момент, хотя они оба знают – если Камуи выстрелит, ему не спастись, не поможет готовая к атаке ладонь, лежащая на боку, у рукояти меча, не поможет напряженная спина и пронзительный взгляд, угадывающий каждое движение противника в бою. Шинске в последний раз целует теплый металл, прежде чем отстраниться, легко откидываясь на локти, от чего ткань распахивается на груди еще больше, а темные волосы больше не скрывают лицо и белую повязку, закрывающую пустую глазницу; в горле клокочет мягкий смех, когда он говорит:  
  
– Мой способ сказать «спасибо».


End file.
